The Silver Saiyan
by KiraraCat500
Summary: Kagome Is frozen for 1000 years After the fight With Naraku and becomes one of the rarest kinds of saiyans. Krillin finds her during his hunt for the dragonballs (radiz saga) but is not able to return until after goku returns (from freiza saga) but the crystal Kagome was frozen in is shattered and The saiyan herself missing. There might be character death but it will turn out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic so I am ok with criticism. And I will be completely honest here: If I don't update quickly I make no excuses except for I am lazy, busy, or somewhere else but I will try to update as soon as possible.

And also…(I'm gonna hate this part in the future) I don't own DBZ or IY but If I did there would be an after story to IY and DBZ. Just a suggestion Rumiko…Akira…seriously consider it.

There is also No language or…content in this fic so sorry but I just won't

Ok. I stop stalling now (fluffy glaring at me) nya.

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

**Telepathic speaking i.e. Midoriko/King-Kai/ect.**

Chapter 1: Ice Burns

"YOUR TIME IS WAY PAST OVER NARAKU!" yells Kagome. Tears were streaming down her face. Why? Take a look. The monk no longer moves, the taija (sp?) is covered in red, the hanyou's chest was not rising and falling like it should have, but the worst of them all was that her little kit…was gone. All she saw was red, red, and a sliver of blue left of the once living fox demon. She was devastated. She was his mother after all. This would be the decisive blow. Only one gets out alive, or neither. So as she charges her energy for one last attack, she thinks.

_I'm sorry Miroku. You were supposed to be with Sango, not mixed up in this battle. I'm sorry Sango. I took your fiancée away. You were like a sister to me. I'm sorry InuYasha. I never said I loved you. I'm so-so sorry Shippo. I couldn't be the mother you wanted me to be. I let you all die and I can't do anything about it. I will finish this for good._

_I will remember all the times Sango slapped Miroku, the times InuYasha made me mad, the times I sat him for calling me names, the times I sat him for hurting shippo, the times I sat him for being rude, the times I sat him for no reason (sweatdrop), and the times I spent with my little kit Shippo. (Inuyasha: Hey what about all the times I saved you huh?) And I will remember all the times I sat Inuyasha when I didn't need saving too._

_This is my final goodbye….._

A flash, a scream, a sigh, a whisper, a drip, and a final cry…..

(hey lookie there I rhymed three times unintentionally *fluffy glares* oook maybe a little on purpose)

….

(At the same time 1000 years from now)

"GOKUUUU!" . (we all know this scene so I'm doing the short version)

Well lets see. The kid is KO for the count, A freaky guy with a tail is dead, and Goku's body disappears. Great day overall doncha think?

(Krillin is flying around trying to get the dragon balls to bring Goku back)

_Beep-beep_

"Huh, that's weird. It should be right under me. Maybe…underwater cave?" Krillin wonders aloud as the dragon radar beeps with a yellow dot on the screen. "Here goes nothing. *inhales*" SPLASH. He dives into the ocean and immediately spots a loose rock covering something. The hole he makes is just big enough to squeeze through. He was almost out of air when he saw light_. Land!_ He thought. But was disappointed to find that it was shining through extremely thick ice. He hit it but nothing happened. He started banging on it franticly but it would not crack. He couldn't hold his breath any more. He was…losing….concious-

…...

_Where…where am I?_

**_You are in the Shikon no Tama Kagome. After you killed Naraku the Jewel was purified and It wanted to help you because you lost all of your friends for it's sake._**

_Yeah, Now I remember. I let them down. I can't go on like this._

**_You can Kagome. Your family has just died from a car crash in your time so you will have nothing to worry about when I give you this option. I can freeze you in time for 1000 years in my cave so that you can help others in the future. There is one catch though. You will have to forget all of your memories from the past and become a demon so that you will have the lifespan since I can only slow down time with this spell. It will be like being reborn. You will have some memories…but only the most Important to make up your personality. You will not, however, know anything about this new land 1000 years from now. On the plus side you will still have your miko abilities. Now. Do you accept?_**

_On one condition._

_Yes?_

_Revive everyone that died by Naraku's hands. I don't care If they don't remember me or anything that happened...just keep them alive_

**_*Midoriko smiles sadly* Very well…Kagome… It shall be as you say. I will see you again in the near future._**

It was very faint. But there was definitely a whisper.

_Thank you._

_…._

"GASP-I thought I was gonna drown!" Krillin finally surfaced after a ki blast that melted the ice. "Why didn't I think of that earlier?" He then liked up and saw…

She was BEAUTIFUL

**And I mean Multiply Aphrodite by ten, add two, divide by 2 and multiply that by Goku's power level.**

She had Such dark black hair with silver tips that it shined like navy blue silk. A face with lips so red that they made her look like a doll. Skin so soft and flawless that it looked like you couldn't touch it for fear of damaging it. His eyes trailed down her side and stopped when they reached her side where a star-shaped scar lied, still a nasty red and bleeding.

But she was frozen.

And worse than that…

She had a tail

But not just any tail

A Fluffy one

And long

And curly

_Oh no_

_Not another one…_

….

WOOOOOT That's one! I wonder what will happen next because the plunnies just multiplied into crazy numbers. I am also taking pairing requests so who should It be? Goku? Vegeta? Some other people I happen to make up while I'm typing? OOOOh I just had an Idea. How about InuYasha's Reincarnation?

I also need some Saiyan names/ suggestions if I add another Saiyan just for funzies. Who doesn't want another Saiyan to almost blow up earth till he sees Kags?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I finally finished the second chapter of The Silver Saiyan! I'm so proud of myself. I am so happy that so far all of the documents are 1111 words! weird right? and completely intentional!

Ook and special thanks to my FIRST REVIEWERS EVER!:

Angel4EverLostInLife: Well here u are! More has been served.

Carolyn12: Hmmm. That I didn't think about. I might try to do that…(light-bulb 0o0)How about if I put both fluffy and puppy in there and they fight for Kags? Or a harem..I will have fluffy _somewhere_ in here. I think.

SaffireRebel: Yay! Thank you!

WrenRenRem: I'm hoping to make this story long and as awesome as all the rest of em! My goal is 20 chapters with 1100 words min.

Just so you know most everything will be in third person sooo ya and I do a lot of choppy sentences at the end of the pg.

ALRIGHT Vote for pairings are open! And the choices are:

Sess/Kag: 1

Goku/Kag: 0

Veggie/Kag: 0

Veggie/Kag/Goku: 0

Other? (name it) : 0

So now that that's over with I don't own anything or anyone because I did not think of em first. I only own me imagination. Though I really wanted to see what happened after kags goes back to the past at the end... Meh i guess i will just have to live with it.

*Woman! Get on with the story!* (me:*glares* guess who. You're so gonna pay fr that 'geta.)

ON WITH THE AWESOMENESS! At least i think its awesome right?

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Telepathic peeps but there are none in this story/chapter.**

Chapter 2: Broken or shattered?

He staggered back at the sight. His eyes were as big as saucers and then some.

But there were only supposed to be two and they wouldn't be here for months!

_I'll have to tell everyone later. I need to find the dragon balls now so Goku will be there when the Saiyans arrive. That ice looks pretty stiff so I wouldn't bet on her waking up. This could get really bad. I need to wish Goku back as quickly as possible._ Krillin worried.

He frantically turned around and dashed as quickly as possible out of there. It was freezing in there and to top it off there was another Saiyan!

Unfortunately,

He forgot about her

_Crack_

And that was the first mistake.

….

One year, five months, six days, eleven hours, three minutes, fifteen seconds later

_Where am I? It's cold, and dark. I don't like it here. Get me out of here! I WANT OUT!_

_ .KABOOOOOOOM._

One small foot stepped on the shards of ice. Then another. Ebony and silver hair shimmered, damp behind her. The wound on her side finally started to heal at last and there was a glimmer of pink before it was gone completely.

She looked around with innocent eyes that reflected the galaxy in them.

And then she was gone.

…...

Goku has just arrived from the one year absence and a strange man with purple hair is talking to him.

_Weird._Krillin thought**_._**_I feel like I'm forgetting something that had to do with Saiyans…_

*Goku walks over to the group again*

"So Goku, what did he want?" Yamcha asked. Goku stuttered with um's and well's

Krillin continued Yamcha's thoughts "Yeah Goku. Don't leave us in the dark."

He sighed

Then the looooong explanation began

Blah blah blah until the teleportation Thingy.

Goku pops back in grinning ear to ear wearing roshi's glasses.

"WOAH!" everyone jumps back at the sudden reappearance of the Saiyan that was gone just two seconds ago.

"wow. Where didja learn that?"

"On the planet I stayed on after Namek blew up."

"Yeah. We tried to get the dragonballs to wish you back but you wouldn't return. So that's why!" Bulma came to a eureka moment as she figured it out.

_Wait, dragonballs. I was looking for them and I found…!_

"OH CRAP!" Krillin exclaimed. Everyone turned to him confused.

"What? Is it something with me?" sincerely, Goku

"THE SAIYAN! I FORGOT ABOUT HER!"

"A female Saiyan? Start talking earthling."

"uum. Aah. Er. How about I just show you?"

….

"Well? Where is she!?" Vegeta demanded. He was getting Impatient with Krillin. Ice was shattered everywhere.

"The ice is shattered everywhere!" Goku was shocked

"Actually it broke, shattering would be much worse"

"nu-uh!"

"uh-huh!"

"nu-uh!"

"She was frozen here! I swear I saw It! She had black hair and a tail but…" he trailed off "she had silver tips and her tail was also silver." Krillin broke the argument between Goku and Vegeta. Seriously. They argue too much.

Vegeta perked up at this. "Human! What color eyes did she have?"

"I-I don't know! They were closed!"

"Insolent! Do you want us all to die!?" Vegeta was…panicking…

Now THERE was a reason to be scared.

There was a splash

Everyone's head turned to the cave entrance and maybe it was a figment of their imagination

But Vegeta was trembling

And if the androids didn't scare him Or the fact that he might die

Then this was REALLY BAD.

Eyes that reflected the galaxy stared at everyone

Nobody was prepared for what happened next…..

Vegeta

prince of Saiyans

Guy-who-tried-to-become-immortal-and-killed-his-companion

No nice guy

Fearless (except for broly and freiza but this is marr of a shocker)

I am flattering him too much aren't i

Because now

I have no idea what scared them more

the fact that Vegeta just fainted

or Goku's stomach growling...

"Aww, it's just a little bunny!" said Gohan

…...just twenty more words till 1111! 

Plunnies, plunnies, there are so many! What should I do next meeeeeehehehehe. (yasha backs away slooowwly because a picture just appeared out of nowhere of geta wearing someones certain subjigation beads.

sorry for you arrogant geta fans but i needed to do that to get everything in.

psst. Do you see that white button with blue letters that looks like R-e-v-i-e-w? Click it! Touch it! And REVIEW! I like to know your opinions.

Methinks I will put sessy in as an alien from a different dimension that pullz a radiz (Wants to destroy earth) but is subjugated by kags. Like maybe an INU race of demons that are basically Saiyan enemy.

How does that work out? I Need ideas! We authors dont come up with links that well people!

Again I say

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! It's me again again. Sorry about this chapter I realized that it was a bit confusing and short so I made it better I think…Its not quite as funny but I will make up for It in the next chapter! (I hope anyway)

SaffireRebel: Gotcha. And thank you!

Kakashi's h: Thanks! And thanks for the vote!

Darkelementalmaster: Here you are! And thanks!

Carolyn12: you wait no longer and odds are sess is getting the honors or kags. .

Lunardragon: *^^*

Akio: …read

Janarea: YAY! Updated!

Guest (whoever you are): oh there's going to be a heck of a lot more.

Another Guest: Tank U Very muchly for your vote

KillerCandyCane: You are welcome! Thanks for the vote and Midoriko thanks you too.

Scarlet Knight: I updated! Well sorta.

Mew. I don't own anything…weeeell maybe one surprise but that's for later.

Pairings:

Goku/Kag- I

Triangle (kags with different combos)-I

Lord of the Fluff-butts -III

Other?: Name it

So far Fluffy is winning. Should I find a way to add shippo (as a son figure) in too?

You know the drill-

"thpeaking"

_'thinking'_

**Telepathik peeps and yes there is one in this story.**

….

Chapter 3: Eh?

(we left off at vegeta fainting right?)

Everyone stared….just stared…and then sweat dropped

Goku was terrorizing the poor thing! The bunny looking thing (think wiz from D. ) was hopping for its life and they were amazed at how it was staying out of Goku's reach. They were avoiding the crystal shards, stepping on Vegeta in the process.

They were speechless at the scene that had just occurred... Goku did a football catch-except the football was a bunny (poor thing) right as it was about to smash into a wall. "GOTCHA!" he cheered his victory but dropped the thing when It bit him. Aaaand the chase started all over again until Krillin spoke up.

"Goku you have been at it long enough, let it live." He stated

"aww…but," He replied as he eyed the bunny catching its breath.

**"Yes! *wheeze*pl-please*wheeze*"** A feminine voice pleaded. Everyone's eyes, if possible, bulged out more than they already had. _DID THAT BUNNY JUST TALK?!_ They thought simultaneously (minus Vegeta. He was thinking _no you Idiots its telepathic_)

The bunny disappeared for a second and reappeared behind them where Vegeta lay. It kicked him really hard on a pressure point (A.n. neck and owww) and he immediately jumped up taking in his surroundings.

"Eh? How did you do that?" Gohan was the first to leave his stupor. "and what is a telepathic bunny doing in an underwater cave? Bunnies don't swim….(A.n. yes they do but not UNDERwater.)

**"Hmm? Me? Oh! Do you mean how did I wake him up or k.o. him?"**

Krillin butted in, "Wait, you knocked out Vegeta? I thought he fainted!"

**"Well yeah."** "But why didn't you knock out Goku?"(from Krillin**) "I felt that he was pure hearted."** "How did you guess that?"(Krillin again) **"I didn't. I felt it. I am a mystic you know."**

"WHAT! But mystics went extinct hundreds of years ago! The last one disappeared…..a…thousand…..?" came Piccolo's intelligent remark.

**"Yup. It's me! Good ol' Midoriko. How have you been Piccolo?"**

"No way! But the last time I saw you, you were…well." **"Human?"** "Yes." **"If you prefer that form I will change into it." **"Um-no thanks." Piccolo stuttered, blushing purple. (A.n. Ooooooh Piccy likes riko!)

"Piccolo, explain yourself!" Vegeta demanded. "Why do you know this…thing and what is it doing here!?"

"She will answer that. I would like to know what she is doing here as well." (Piccolo)

**"Okey-dokey. Well to start off my name is Midoriko" she started as she turned dead serious, "One thousand years ago a great threat was destroyed by a young girl. She was originally from five hundred years in the future though. She fell into a well that sent her five hundred years into the past where the threat existed. She found My Shikon but accidently shattered it and worked for months to get it back, going back and forth in time while balancing a two-timing half demon and school at one time. She met friends along the way and even adopted a demon kit. However, in the final battle against the threat a.k.a. Naraku, everyone but her perished. She was devastated so I came out of the Shikon and granted her an unsaid wish. Everyone came back to life but she lost almost all of her memories and became what she is now. I am here to suppress her memories so that she doesn't have another breakdown."**

"Woah. To think that a normal human girl could go through so much…" (Piccolo)

"Where is she now?" Goku asked.

**"Uuum…..I have no idea!"** Midoriko stated cheerfully tilting her head to the side letting her ear flop over. (so cute!)

*BANG*

Everyone fell anime style but Vegeta. He stumbled anime style and I dunno how you do that standing still.

**"Well don't just stand there we need to find Kagome!"**Midoriko scolded.

Every one scrambled like crazy people (Try to imagine to the best of your ability Vegeta franticly searching for Kags. It's Impossible right?) While in a dark shadow another pair of glowing gorgeous galaxy eyes stared at the pandemonium. She snickers at the sight until Piccolo's ears twitch at the sound. She quickly stopped because she wanted to see If these people would hurt her or not like…like who? Her brain started spinning for the answer. _Someone…but who? He…A guy? Inu-AAAAGH!_ Her head felt like it had just been hit by a sledgehammer wielded by the strong looking cocky guy wearing spandex(Guess) She decided to resume observing.

But soon she spied a fish. She was sooo hungry. She was gonna go crazy If she didn't have something to eat. She thought It was a trap but hunger overthrew her suspicions. She crept up…

*NOM*

**AAAAAGH!** The fish screamed**. I FOUND HER BUT OWOWOW LET GOOOO! **She sweat dropped. Midoriko had actually turned into a fish to trap her.

(Somewhere out in space on some planet That has no name.)

_So the Silver Saiyan is back now? Better tell aniki._ A creature with long silver hair thought silently.

….

Me)Ooooh who is the mysterious handsome alien guy?

Inuyasha) feh, wench. Its obviously me.

Me) Nope! Hehe. Its not at all who any of you think it is!

REVIEW PLEASE! (sorry Its so short)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! I am really sorry but for those of you who read chapter three already you are going to have to re-read it because I made some major changes sooooo. Yeah. I finally found determination to make this chappy! But seriously…go back and read the last chapter before because something actually happens

So getting started! Special thanks to some people who have reviewed since I updated the third chapter:

Silverstun XD: alright its done

Angie: Thanks for the vote! And now the pairings….

Goku/Kags:II

Triangle:I

King of glaring/kags: III (Good grief there are a lot of sess/kag fans)

Others?:name it

Hehhe. I knocked Inuyasha into the pool. Im so dead.

Inu) D…. right you are b….!

Me) Sit.

Inu) gwah!

Me) watch the language and do the disclaimer.

Inu)Keh. Never.

Me)Si-

Inu)FINE! KIRARACAT DON'T OWN ANYTHING NOW STOP SITTING ME!

Me) ^^…sit *BAM*

"Speakaaaas"

"_Thinkaaaas_" there are none

**TELIPATHIK PEEPS but really its only Midoriko righnow.**

…. Chapter 4: Osuwari?

(uuuum I think kags got a fish)

It was such an obvious trap

**OWOWOWOWIFOUNDHERCOMEQUICKBEFORESHEBITESMETODEATH!** Midoriko cried as she flopped around in her transformed state like a magikarp (Pokémon) But by the time everyone was over by her Kagome was gone again.

"Where'd she go?" was the obvious response from Krillin (I love picking on 'im)

"I don't…hey was Krillin wearing that necklace two seconds ago?" Gohan said as he examined the beaded necklace with fang like beads at certain intervals (c'mon say it with me!) "OSUWARI!" The voice startled everyone as Krillin fell with the customary "GWAH". (poor guy)

"OW man that hurts." He complained. "It's like the gravity tripled and I was slammed down facefirst."

"That's because it's the necklace of subjugation. The very last one." Came Piccolo's response

"The wha?" Goku looked puzzled. Well, so did everyone. Even Vegeta was intrigued.

"It's a powerful object made in feudal times by priestesses who wanted to subdue something instead of destroy it so they made a necklace that with only a word said in the same vicinity could make someone obey their every beck and call until the 'someone' learned to follow them without the necklace but until then it would not and could not be removed by anyone accept the one who put it on in the first place where in most cases it was donned by priestesses themselves until they found the right person or demon to subdue but it is also one of the best tools there is because you can use it to shut up almost anyone or just get them out of harm's way while still hurting them in the process just for being an idiot but If someone abuses it that's when you start running into some problems." Piccolo….explained

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum translation please?" Yamcha had birdies running around his head. Everyone else got lost around the first sentence.

"Basically he said It's a powerful object made in feudal times by priestesses who wanted to subdue something instead of destroy it so they made a necklace that with only a word said in the same vicinity could make someone obey their every beck and call until the 'someone' learned to follow them without the necklace but until then it would not and could not be removed by anyone accept the one who put it on in the first place where in most cases it was donned by priestesses themselves until they found the right person or demon to subdue but it is also one of the best tools there is because you can use it to shut up almost anyone or just get them out of harm's way while still hurting them in the process just for being an idiot but If someone abuses it that's when you start running into some problems." (says Gohan)

"….eh? Isn't that exactly what he just said?" (everyone)

**"It will smash your face into the ground if a certain word is said by a certain person. And it will hurt."**

"Oooooooooh" Everyone eureka's there (I have no idea if that is a word)

**"Yeah those were the good days when kagome used to say sit all of the time. She was a priestess too ya know: Fighting all of those horrible demons who stole me. There was a certain half demon she used it on and wow she sat him fast."**

"What do you mean by sat?" Krillin queried.

**"Kagome wa, anata ga futatabi kare osuwari nodarou ka?" (1)**

"what do-" Before Krillin could say more another osuwari was heard in the background and the poor guy ate dirt again.

**"That's what I meant. Osuwari means 'sit'."**

"What language is that? Is it even Japanese"

**"Yes."**

"But how?"

**"Thousand year freezing's don't consider change." (The language evolved, she didn't)**

"Then how are you so old?"

"**WHAT! I AM NOT OLD I AM BARELY TWO THOUSAND AND SIX! Come to think of it today is my birthday….hum. time messes with your mind."**

"Can I ask one more question?"

**"Maybe"**

"Why is Vegeta glowing pink and flailing around?"

**"…Oh dear."**

….

(back to the mysterious planet, a button is flashing red and black

) "Aniki! Quicksilver is responding!" said the young man with silver hair (Think about 13 and kags is 13 too)

"Koshipp. Has she really returned?" The older man responded. He too had silver hair that was tied up but it was much longer. (looks about 30)

"I hope so. It's the only way father will accept us at all. Since we are…forbidden…." Tears welled up in the younger-now identified as Koshipp- ones eyes. "Aniki?"

"Yes, young one?"

"Do you think you will ever remember your name?" The older man went quiet but you could still barely make out what he had said.

"Someday…soon."

…...

INu) eh? WHAT!? WHY? YOU ARE ALWAYSSO MEAN TO ME! IM NOT EVEN IN THE DANG THING! THAT'S IT IM DELETING EVERYTHING! (right as he is about to hit the delete button)

Me)sit. What were you gonna do?

Inu*whimper*

Me) that's what I thought. Now… SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT! (wow) While writing the last scene I was thinking about zuko from avatar….so I kinda tweaked it. Some people might have already found the surprise though….its pretty obvious anyway… 1) basically it means Kagome can you sit him again. For those of you who don't know Japanese yet Aniki is a form of respect used for someone you consider an elder brother….

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello out there but My idiot computer died while I was typing my last chapter so I have to start all over again...Hopefully I will have it up soon after exams are over. (using different computer) I have decided to make my chapters longer so It might take longer to update...BUT here is the next chapter! Enjoy.

But before that: Thank u to all who voted and commented. I don't feel like listing them all out since there was alot and I will be typing a lot. Pairings:

(got any more nicknames for icypants here?) Sess/kag: IIIII

Goku/Kag:IIIII

Vegeta/kag: IIII

Sess Kag&amp;Goku...um...competing?:IIIIII

OC: II

Other? Name it.

Sesskagoku is wiiiiniing. To be honest I like that pairing as well.

READ THIS BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT

Kagome's description: Black knee length hair in a ponytail. Blends into silver 6/8 of the way down. Wears Black training pants With a silver Fighting kimono (think Chi chi's outfit but short skirt) Tank sleeves. No shoes. Now here is the important part. Kagome Is wearing silver bands around her neck, ankles, waist, wrists, Biceps, and Forehead But only the forehead one has a crystal the same color as her eyes (bluey purple with star-like specks) They all hold special meanings and the ankles I think are mentioned in this story.

You don't have to read anything here down.

Disclaimer...That's it

...

Chapter 5: The Chase

The next thing I knew, The Asparagus head was after me with blazing eyes. He started to walk. I took a step back but he sped up. I was scared. Who was he? Who were the other people and why did it seem like she knew the bunny? Who was she? Who was I? Who Am I? Im scared...I don't like it here. They are strange and make weird noises maybe a language that I can't understand? I want to be back in the darkness. Where I thought I belonged.

(Third person)

As The Female Saiyan thought this the Saiyan prince started to glow a dark purple mixed with pink and was lifted in the air. When Kagome noticed what she was doing she dropped him and dove into the little water hole that led to the outside world.

"She went out that way! Hurry Before we lose her!" Gohan Hastened. Kagome was already to the surface however. She stepped lightly onto the warm sand surrounding the bad tasting water. (she tried to drink it when she surfaced...ewww)

and 'round the island she went.

and they went

and the teddy bear went around the garden.

and the dish ran away with the spoon.

and Vegeta was nowhere to be seen...

But every time they got close she would take a sharp turn they were barely able to follow. AND GOKU WAS HAVING FUN.

first Krillin fell because he ran into a farmer. He gave up the chase because he was a wimp and knew he would only be behind.

Then Yamcha saw a little fox who needed help: namely a pretty lady.

Tien gave because chiaoutzu ran into a tree.

Which left Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku (Veggie still MIA) after her.

(Kag pov)

They were still chasing me! What was I a criminal or something? And then I saw my chance. A cave ahead! It was a gamble because I might be dead-ended. But I think the big orange guy is ok. Now the green guy: yeesh. Another burst of speed raised their attention. They were not expecting me to go this fast and I must say neither was I. I was going too fast and I honestly think I should have slowed down because The next thing I knew-

(third person)

Out of nowhere Lord Arrogance himself jumped out and intercepted Kagome right at the mouth of the cave. Now she was in trouble. She had nowhere to go or hide. Not like hiding would do anything anyway. The panic grew in her eyes and Something else surprising took place...

(Yes: Veggie head's pov)

_HOW DARE THAT LITTLE WENCH! (uh-oh) Vegeta thought. SHE HUMILIATED ME INFRONT OF KAKAROTT!_ I may have Intercepted her but when she just stood ready to give up, I saw it in her galaxy eyes. They held a world of dark feelings and regret that was not outwardly expressed but It seemed like she never noticed her sadness. I could not help but be sympathetic. Me-the prince of all saiyans be kind to this? I don't know how but a pang of guilt hit me. It was like I had seen her whole life in that glance. It was no wonder. She had been through as much suffering as any of us multiplied tenfold. What a pathetic creature. I stepped aside and for an instant I saw something I could not identify flash across her face. Forgiveness? not quite but something similar. She walked into the cave as the trio arrived. "Only Kakarott enters." I demanded.

"Why only daddy?" came the brat's response.

I snorted and motioned Kakarott in.

(Goku)

I was really excited. This girl looked really strong but I couldn't feel her power level. But also disappointed. I don't think Kagome had the will or awareness of her potential. On second thought...maybe I could teach her! I walked in and looked back just in time to see that vegeta had a sliver of purpleish-blue in his eyes before it disappeared completely. _That was strange._ I thought I pressed onward at a slow pace until I reached the back of the cave, but there was no Kagome to be seen. I felt a prick on my neck and the next thing I knew I saw black.

(back with the others third person)

"What happened to daddy? It's been three hours. I wanna go home!"

"Shut-up brat. He probably has a good reason and I don't want to follow him in there with HER." Vegeta mumbled

"But-"

"BUT NOTHING! NOW STOP WHINING I AM THINKING!"

(goku)

I woke up to the drip of the cave

"are you feeling alright?" a female voice said.

"Yeah...Wait, who are you?"

"I don't know. Everything is gone."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(MYSTERY PLANETO)

"Aniki! He has summoned you." Koshipp Had tears streaming down his cheeks. I guess it was time. There was only one thing I could do to get my memories back. And that was...

...

DUN! And now I have a few things to say.

Number one: PLEASEPLEASE IF ANYONE OUT THERE READS THIS **MAKE A SHERELOCK(BBC) INUYASHA CROSSOVER**! or ask someone else to. I don't care even if you don't have a plot bunny just MAKE ONE! IM GONNA DIE IF I CANT FIND ANYMORE

Secondly: I don't know how much longer I am going to continue this fanfiction. I might hand it off once I get my Best Idea out because It is getting boring and Dragonball is just a really hard subject to make not-cheezy. Looking for helpers/adopters for future story. (Not giving it away yet)

lastly: Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! I am so sorry I have not been up in SOOOOO long. (dodges arrows and ki blasts)

I don't have much to say except that it was due to testing…and more testing.

So. I think this is the last chapter that will involve Kags running away. I also think I am going to start pairing but the pairings are still open. Feel free to keep on voting or maybe vote twice.

Pairing votes are:

Triad: Goku/kagome/vegeta-IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Triad: Sess/kag/geta-IIIIIIII

V'Geta: IIIIIIIIIII

Sess:IIIIIIIIII

OOOOK so I now see the first triad is winning (wow fluffy fandom) Sooo. Mebby the triad will start a little later but one is now. So with that over with les get writin!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 5: A bond or bind?

(Recap)

Goku collapses in the cave

(End recap)

Goku sat up but the cave was completely darkened. Even when his eyes adjusted it was as if his eyes were closed anyway.

"Where are you?" Goku queried. There was no answer. "Hellooooo?" Still no answer.

"Hold…" A pinkish orb emerged from Kagome's hand. "light…warm" She answered. Goku then realized how cold it was in the cave.

"BRRRRRRAHHHH!" He shuddered and scooted over to the light. Once Goku got warm enough he started to question her again. "So you really don't remember anything from your past…." He stopped to think as her face fell. "If….If you would like-…you could come with us?" He said half hopefully.

She scooted way back into the cave and he could feel her fear and confusion.

"Why?...Me?...I bring-hurt….you no safe." She whispered.

Goku smiled goofily and said "NAH! I get hurt a lot and I am more than I look!"

"You no understand!...Nara-AAAHHH!" she bent over clutching her head in agony. As she did she saw a spider. It was an image of her past but she could not place it. Why? Why did it hurt so much to remember? She wanted to remember and yet she didn't at the same time. Meanwhile Goku was panicking. He looked around for something that would potentially help her but she recovered and stopped his frantic pacing. But then he looked thoughtful.

"If I show you I have power will you come?" Goku glanced at her. She froze, and narrowed her eyes. Goku was about to give up hope until she slowly nodded. "YIPPEEE!" He tried to conceal his joy but failed. He's Goku so it was kind of expected, though he was also thinking. He'd never thought more in his entire life! The one particular thing on his mind was why she seemed so drawn to him. He didn't care at the moment. He built up a small amount of energy, turned so he was not facing her, and fired a mini Kamehameha that blew up the mountain. (sweatdrop…His version of "small") He was quite satisfied but he turned and saw Kagome's bangs hiding her eyes. She was trembling. Her fists were clenched. Did I scare her? he thought. I sure hope not…

(TACKLE) "WOOOAH!" Goku lost his balance and fell face first as Kagome cried into his GI. She had never been so happy. She was finally out of the dark prison and someone had actually accepted her! She got the feeling that she had been betrayed long ago but decided to ignore it singe she didn't want any more migranes. She had a new family!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Ok immgonna name this planet Lederafu…mystery planet of mr. hot and koshipp)

"She's back and you know what that means…" The cold hearted leader said

"Yes, Lord…..Narinu"

"To regain your memories you must Preform the ritual and use 'it'….Your launchpad is ready. Go…..

Moriomaru…. Koshipp and The outcast will also attend the ritual."

Yes milord.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry for the short chapter. I keep saying I will make them longer but I never really do… MAYBE IF PEOPLE STARTED REVIEWING MORE THINGS MIGHT MOVE FASTER

And I forgot to say thank you to those who reviewed and your support. Now tell me….how does this co-writer thing work out?


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! It has been reeeally long since I updated and for that I am deeply sorry. I have finally finished the tests so I have less homework and will hopefully be updating more often. For all who reviewed I am very happy that you did because had you not reviewed I might not still be writing this.

A special sorry to brilliantlyawesome that I did not read your review before now. Happy….many days late birthday and I shall update! I am making this chapter super long just for you! Mebby you could give me some Ideas for my next chapter?

So now I will count the pairings

Goku,kagome,and sesshomacreep (no offense to sesshy fans but he creeps the bejeezus outta me.) :IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 0.0

Spearhead+Kag: IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Monkeyboy#2+Kags: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

OK so I have decided that these are the three you can vote for and so far I am making this a Goku/Kag/Sess pairing but If another pairing gains the lead I can adapt it.

_KAGOME TALKING but it's not in caps I just felt like doing that._

Chapter 7: The word

On planet Lederafu;;;;;;

"Koshipp…are you ready?" Moriomaru called. When he received no answer he scanned his palm over the plate by the door.

_Access Denied_. He scanned his other hand. _Access Denied_. He scanned his face…_Access Granted__**. **_He sighed. Koshipp. Always hacking the system just so he can get more sleep. It's amazing that he hasn't gotten caught yet. Sure enough the boy was on his back snoring with his arm thrown off the bed. Moriomaru sighed again and walked over to the sleeping idiot. He got the whipped cream and feather from his secret hiding place as the corners of his mouth twisted upward in the making of a smile. He sprayed the whipped cream on his hand and just for fun, on his face as a moustache. He silently laughed to himself. How many times had he done this now? Eh, he didn't feel like counting (actually it's over 9,000! Mew.)

He put the feather up to his little brother's sensitive nose and started counting as he ran out the door.

3…2.. !

Koshipp bolted at an inhuman speed with his eyes gleaming Emerald green and His silver hair in one hellhound of a bed head. When he strode by a clock he did a double take and noticed what time it was.

"WAAAAH WHYDIDNTYOUWAKEMEUPSOONER!" He disappeared and was back with his hair in order and armor on. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt with a black metal chest guard and a hellhound pelt around his waist that blended with his tail and navy blue fighting pants. He did not wear shoes though. He did not like the way they bound and limited movement.

He raced into the spaceship with his brother (who was wearing an outfit shockingly similar to Inutaisho's) Who had the outcast in tow. The outcast had no name. He was simply known as 5487 but no one wanted to remember so many numbers (LAZY) so he was just "Tuo" (backwards out) Those who despised him called him the outcast even if there was more than one. He was wearing nothing more than training pants and in all of his shirtless glory were countless lacerations and scars that covered his entire body.

Koshipp winced as he saw the most recent of the wounds that had been inflicted on his person. A deep wound across his back was still angry red but he showed no sign of pain. He stood and bowed as Koshipp walked to Moriomaru. Koshipp put on a disgusted façade. He had learned to do at least that much when he was around Tuo just to avoid suspicion. Moriomaru hit Tuo on the neck and he fell back to his knees.

"You dare raise your head in front of a higher power?!" Moriomaru spit. Tuo looked down. His hair was so stained with old blood that it was impossible to tell that he had once been silver haired just like the rest of the Lederafians.

"Moriomaru, we need to get going if we are ever going to kill the forbidden." Koshipp deadpanned.

Moriomaru looked over and sighed (he does that a lot) "Fine, but I get to cut off his arms when we get back. It's amazing he still has them…" Moriomaru walked over and kicked Tuo in the gut with his metal boots.

"ngh!" blood ran down the side of his mouth.

"Ah, so he can still feel pain after all that? He he he…" He grabbed Tuo's bangs "You got off easy this time. You better shut your trap the whole trip or you're gonna get more than an arm cut off."

"Goodbyyyye~" Koshipp sang as he walked on to the ship.

"Wah! Wait!" Moriomaru stumbled and Tuo crawled on behind him.

And they blasted off.

…..

ON EARTH…

Goku flew back to where the group had gathered on the beach with Kagome in his arms. Everybody ran up to him as he touched down and put Kagome on her feet.

"So, what happened?! The mountain blew up so we got worried…" Krillin urged.

Goku scratched his head

"hehe-about that…I showed her my Kamehameha wave and now she is with us"

Blink

Blink

"eh?" Krillin stated the thought on everyone's mind.

Goku inhaled "ok, so the long version is thatiwentintothecaveandsheapparentlyknockedmeoutandwheniwokeupitalkedtoherandshesaidshehatedspidersandshebringshurtbutshesaiditreallyweirdandthenshedoubledoverinpainandtheniaskedifshewantedtocomewithusbecauseshehadnofamilyandshesaidnotunlessiwasstrongsoishowedhermykamehamehawave and so here we are now. *GASP,wheeze,GASP,wheezeGA-

(Uuuum for those of you who can't read linelanguage this says that I went into the cave and she apparently knocked me out and when I woke up I talked to her and she said she hated spiders and she brings hurt but she said It really weird and then she doubled over in pain and then I asked if she wanted to come with us because she had no family and she said not unless I was strong so I showed her my Kamehameha wave and so here we are now. Whew he has a good set of lungs)

Blink

Blink

"ooooooooh." Gohan answered "wait…How did you talk to her? I thought she spoke another language or something…" everyone nodded.

"I-Have noidea!" Goku said cheerily. Piccolo facepalmed.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Kagome inquired.

"Hm? Oh, just about the mountain." Goku answered

"Whoa wait! Now you're speaking the weird language!" Yamcha said oh, so smartly.

**If my theory is correct then Goku must have been taught this language at an early age. He just has not remembered it for some reason and It only surfaced now because of that reason. My guess is that you hit your head? **Midoriko looked directly at Goku

"uuuh, yeah. I fell down a ravine as a child and hit my head on a sharp rock."

_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" _Kagome panicked

**Then that confirms it**

"Confirms what? All I hear is a bunch of No-ri-ka-ku-ju-bleah-blah-blah!" Chioutzu (SP?) Said.

**Goku knows how to speak old Japanese but why I have no Idea.** Midoriko closed her eyes thoughtfully.

…

**Uh, Piccolo. If you really want me to reveal my more human looking form you could have just said so rather than stare a hole through my fur you know.** Midoriko eyebrow twitched

"Hn."Piccolo grunted while his face turned a seriously dangerous shade of purple. (he has purple blood in this so deal with it,…..hehe..Piccy likes a girl piccy likes GAK-(gets strangled by inner piccolo))

Okey-dokey then. Midoriko went off somewhere while everyone just stared at the green alien's face in interest and shock.

Goku was clueless as always, Kagome just stood there.

(5 minutes later. Nobody has talked yet and piccolo is back to normal)

"Hello! Sorry I am late." A cute teenager ran to the group. Krillin and Yamcha Blanched. Piccolo Blushed again. "It took me a while to find a shop since we are I the middle of nowhere."

_"Goku…"_Kagome turned _"are you sure I can come with you? I-…I don't want to be a burden."_

"Ýeah!" He said. "In fact-lets go home so we can introduce you!"

"_Ok."_ Kagome's face lightened up.

"In fact- Why don't we have a party?! You know, to celebrate the coming of Kagome" He said to everyone. "C'mon! Chi-Chi is the best cook ever! He pulled Kagome along."

_"yeah!"_She ran with him. She finally smiled for the first time in 1000 years.

But deep in her smile you could see a hint of pain and the deepest sadness anyone should ever experience.

That shadow would be her end.

_Crack_

_(should I stop here? Nah. I'll go a little bit longer cuz I know I'm awesome)_

The Silver band on her wrist cracked.

(After the party)

"So. Who will she stay with?"Krillin asked.

"NOT US!" Chi-chi screamed. "those things KIDNAPPED my baby!"

"Chi-chi, you forget-'your baby' is one of them" Krillin rolled his eyes. Chi-chi was a banshee when it came to Saiyans.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" She screeched.

"Just calm dow-"

"I AM CALM!"

"…yeah mom, we can see that"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO YOUR MOTHER!"

"Chi-chi! Seriously! She's harmless!" Goku defended.

"SHE'S HARMLESS? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT YOU WERE KILLED BY ONE OF THEM AND THEY HURT GOHAN? HUH? FINE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I-AM-LEAVING!" and with that Chi-chi was gone. Everyone was shocked but Goku was paralyzed. Kagome, thinking it was her fault, ran as fast as she could away. She was so confused by the scenario and was scared so she didn't think of anything but running away.

Silver gleams of water trailed behind her.

And that's when she saw it…

(GOOD GREIF I AM TOO NICE I WILL KEEP GOING)

A feather appeared out of nowhere and drifted away. She stopped and turned around to watch where it came from. There was no-one around so she just followed the feather. It lead to a cave. 'that's strange' she thought. 'there's no wind so how is the feather-' she was cut off by the whimper that resounded from the cave's depths.

'oh,well. Can't turn back after hearing that.'

So, she walked blindly into the darkness of the cave.

She went deeper and deeper until she stubbed her toe on some kind of mat…

A light instantly lit up the room but there was nothing there and no light source. There was another corridor so she decided to venture deeper into the cave when she heard that awful whimper again. It was much closer this time. She ran through the unending opening until the ground broke out from under her and she fell deep into the earth.

….

GWAAAAA! THAT'S LONG! I HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO SAY! Should I add YUYUHAKUSHO into this or an OC? Tell me your opinions! (if I do add in yu yu hakusho I will make more pairings avalible)

SO I am finally done and I have fulfilled my word for making a longer chapter!

(inu) took you long enough wench.

BAM

Im so sorry but inuyasha is currently rolling on the floor in deep pain from the kick I gave his southern area so I am just going to say this…

REVIEW and you shall be rewarded. If I don't get at least 10 reviews I will not continue this fanfic. I really don't wanna do that but seriously. A hi or advice is better than nothing! I run on this stuff ya know! So please. To keep me writing and everyone who likes this fanfic from killing you…

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Thank you J


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO! No I am not dead and I didn't forget about this fanfic. HOUNTOUIGOMENASAI! I COMPLETELY MISSED MY DEADLINE! How was I supposed to know that I would be on vacation with no access to a computer for WEEKS? Anyway. You guys are awesome for waiting for this. I know its been long and I will give you a 2-in-one chapter to say I am sorry but first I have some recognitions to make…

To: Guest (july 1st)- Yeah I know I need more detail. But I cant have too much because then it gets weird…hmmmm.

To: Guest (june 30)- Why thank you! I am happy to tell you that this chapter is out and I don't plan to stop this fanfic anytime soon.

To: 101- Your request has been fulfilled

To: lunademonica- Muchas Gracias por su apoyo ^^

To: imtoomuchtohandle- THANKYOU!

To:Animepnk88- GAK! Ehehe *rubs back of head* sorry but what's done is done and so far I plan to make goku fall for kags. I might be able to have trunks crush on kagome but I have gotten too many reviews for a goku kags pairing. Hountouni gomenasai but I might not be able to fulfill your demands.

To:Darkshadowrose2- THANKYOU!

To: Guest (June22)- T.T that is one cute bunny. IMUSNTLETITCRY NOOOOOO! TTT IWILLWRITE!

To: Shadowheart- Uuuum. Not sure. I wasn't planning on doing that but hey it's a good Idea. I'll see what I can do.

To: KanameLover101- OKeydokey! I understand your love for the vegeta kag pairing but currently I plan on a goku kag pairing. I might make another fic if you like but i need to finish this one first.

To: sibba, narrssasiramanvsomethinoranother, and phantom- THANKYOU!

To: Carolyn12- YAY! I am on that right now.*makes a mischevious face* aahh. So you have figured it out? I don't think sooooo. Gohan will get a friend in this chapter but it won't be him.

To: Kakashi's h- Goku and Kagome and Sesshomaru.

To: Kimori Takahashi- Maaaaybe.

To: Guest…ok.

To: Sister of the crimson dragon- Ya I know. Do you know of any good beta readers that I could…"hire"?

And lastly To: Animepnk88- THAAAAANK YOUUUUUUUU! ALL INUYASHA FANS MUST READ. This guy was the first to tell me that there is ANOTHER InuYasha chapter that just came out after the last chapter "tomorrow" I get the feeling you guys already knew that though….Well if you didn't then now you do!

OK! I plan for this fanfiction to be a Goku-fighting-sesshomaru-for-kags pairing (still dunno how to shorten it.) since I havn't gotten many pairing reviews lately.

You know the drill:

**Telepathy**

_Thinking/Japanese/flashback_

Talking

…..

Chapter 8: What in Tarnation, IS THAT?!

(with the dbz group)

Meanwhile, Goku is still frozen in shock with his arm out stretched and his face pale….

"Goku?" Krillin waved in front of Goku's face. "Earth to Goku, snap out of it!" Goku's color returned.

"Wha? Oh." He blinked. Looking around robotically he saw everyone's half shocked, half sympathetic looks (Minus King asparagus) Goku nervously scratched the back of his head. "Hehe. I'm fine you guys, lets try to find Kag-"

**BOOOOM**

"That didn't sound good, we better go check it out" Tien said seriously with his back turned, but sweat-dropped when he turned around seeing that nobody was listening. They seemed to be hypnotized by the white light that had just exploded about fifty miles from where they were now.

"What does it mean?" said Gohan (haha! I am so evil- *gets bonked on the head by sesshy* owowow)

Then just as quick as it came, it was like it was never there. Everyone stood in awe at the power that was being displayed. There was no damage done. The white light receded until it was just a faint glow about quarter sized. It lingered, then diminished completely not half a second later. A pulse washed over the land making the stronger fighters tense. They braced themselves, signaling that something was about to happen…but nothing did. There was an uncomfortable silence for over a minute before Yamcha decided to break the tension.

"What…was that?" He voiced. Sweat trailing down his face in worry. Half of the group just stared while the other half shook their head quickly in response. Not a word was said before everyone took off at the exact same time toward the source of the non-explosion. Goku lagged behind the others still obviously taking in what had happened in the past few minutes.

_Man Goku. You've got it bad. I wish there was something I could do…._Thought Krillin. He looked back at his friend and closed his eyes when he saw the mixture of shock, curiosity, anguish, and worry that Goku had no idea he was portraying. The others (EVEN VEGETA! Wow that's new) Thought something along the same lines as they copied his (krillins) actions.

Piccolo was the first to land in front of the cave but looked wary of entering it. Soon the others landed in metronome (basically means one after the other) with Goku last to touch down. He had covered his mourning with his childish aura unconsciously, though his eyes still held a sad confusion. As soon as Son was caught up everyone looked at Piccolo for the next action. After a cautious nod from the namekian, everyone started to slowly walk into the depths of who knows what.

…..(scene change)….(with the otherworld crew)…

"ArewethereyetarewethereyetAREWETHEREYET?" Young Koshipp (yes I finally mentioned him) poked Moriomaru while he continued his bored rant. Moriomaru's anime anger mark grew with each passing second until he stood and whirled torward the childish alien.

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT! WE ARE ONLY AN HOUR INTO THE MISSION AND THERE'S 8760 HOURS LEFT SO SHUT IT!"

"eep!" Koshipp (for those who are wondering Koshipp is pronounced Ko-as in cola and ship as in ship) cowered in the corner to escape Moriomaru's wrath

"If you have enough energy to pester me you have more than enough to train!"

Koshipp immediately quieted and ran for the obstacle room.

"NOW!" Moriomaru sighed and plopped onto the control room chair. "Computer…" he waited for a second before a soft series of beeps confirmed that his call had been answered, "Connect with Kannura" A large screen projected an image of a semi-stoic female with snow white hair and blood red eyes that had no pupil.

"Yes Moriomaru-sama? How may I assist you?" The woman voiced seductively. Moriomaru smiled (not a nice smile. That's obvious). He had met Kannura nearly two months ago when she was assigned to him for a mission. She was supposed to be his partner in the search for a new planet that had not yet been taken by the Saiyans. They were somewhat like the Saiyans in a way, the Lederafians. They strove for power and used planets as bargaining chips, but rather than eradicate the species they took the planets that the Saiyans had already sold and destroyed the people there, avenging the survivors of the original species. This way they gained far more allies and gave the Saiyans a bad reputation, making them rivals and enemies. On this particular mission, Moriomaru and Kannura were supposed to act as a new couple to the planet and gather information on their weaknesses. During this time they fell in a sick love with one another's power and had been sneaking their way up the ranks ever since.

(now back to the original story)

He tore his eyes off the screen and boredly recited. "Where is the nearest wormhole that leads to sector 049982301?"

Kannura Chuckled with a twisted grin "Not for a month. Is the Overhyperactive Brat annoying you again?" Moriomaru answered with a grunt and crossed arms "Well, you know I could always…keep you company." She whispered with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Moriomaru faked a thinking look and turned back smiling.

"Why not?"

(THAT IS AS FAR AS I AM GOING WITH THAT)

….

AAAND CUT!

THANK YOU FOR WAITING! I have finally finished my two chapter promise and I thank you who waited patiently (everyone) for this chapter to come out. I have gotten a request from Vampygirl402 to do another DBZ/IY crossover with one shots for pretty much all Kag/? Pairings. So my question for you viewers…Should I take her request?

REVIEW AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE FREE COOKIES! (and a Bunny)

(\\_ /)

(¥)


	9. Chapter 9

HIYA! Ninth chapter is UP

You know the drill:

**Telepathy**

_Thinking/Japanese/flashback_

Talking

….

"I can't see a thing!" Krillin whispered (you know, a forced whisper that sounds like you are yelling in a whisper. Wow, that's ironic) He ran into a spider web and then another as he was trying to get the first one off.(EEEEw…ok I will stop talking)

"Do you even know where you're going Piccolo?" A voice that sounded like Yamcha came from behind Krillin.

"You forget, I have superior hearing which I can use somewhat like echolocation." He responded also in a whisper.

"Hey, Piccolo?" Gohan Asked

"Yeah?"

"Couldn't we just sense where she is?"

"No, This cave lingers with magic that blocks us of her presence"

"Oh, Then piccolo?"

"What?" He answered starting to get annoyed

"Why are we whispering?"

…everyone laughed, Vegeta smirked.

….(with Kagome)

The Shadow of the beast plummeted after the light from its forehead receded. Kagome realized this and immediately jumped to assist the beast. She moved her hands over its skin checking for external injuries, revealing it to be furry but the texture shifted to feathery at some point. He/she was quite large (About a story shorter than the size of Sesshomaru in his demon form.) She placed her hands on what she assumed was his/her head and pushed her power into the creature instinctually, checking for any internal wounds.

It was strange. There were no wounds at all but the floor was dampening with a coppery smelling substance she saw red. It was everywhere. Kagome was covered from head to toe in blood and there were bodies lying around her feet. There was laughter in her mind as 'all your fault' echoed in the same voice. She tried to run, but found that she was frozen on the spot. Not being able to run or close her eyes to the traumatic scene before her, she crumpled to her knees and cried silently as tears cleared a path down her blood soaked face and her head and pounded unbearably. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a tuft of silver hair before it was completely taken by the lifeblood of its owner.

(The beasts point of view)

I watched exhausted from my final attempt at ridding myself of this burden as the strange girl leapt to find the source of distress I was emitting. She ran to my side first and stroked my fur concernedly while feeling for bodily wounds. I sighed. She wouldn't find anything in this darkness. I had no injuries and once it seemed that she understood that I expected her to flee and let me die as it was intended for me to do, but instead she ran up to my face and placed her hand on my crest as she pushed her power into me. It was surprising enough that she stayed but more so that she actually purified the youki that swirled around my heart, threatening to crush it at any moment. I saw her confusion grow as her eyes went blank and the band around her forearm faintly glowed before a crack that it had grew and split the metal accessory in half. She stepped back but froze looking at me…no, through me. She was lost somewhere in her mind. When the first tear left her eye I stood up, amazed that I was no longer physically tired, and walked toward her in search to comfort her pain. I lay down in front of her just in time so she had a soft landing when she fainted. She had strangely appeared, healed me, and saved my life. The least I could do was ease hers. I closed my eyes and searched her mind to find what had caused her this much suffering.

….

What neither of them stayed awake to see was the shell of the arm band glowing yet again, and fitting itself around the hunk of fur's neck.

…

(starting from about the same time kagome had her flashback)

**NGH! **Midoriko grimaced. (yes I forgot about her but she is back!)

"What is it Midoriko?" Goku asked concerned.

**WE MUST HURRY! One of Kagome's memories has slipped my grip and I fear the worst.**

"What is so bad that she might destroy the universe?"

Midoriko's face turned grim.** Something so bad that last time she nearly did had I not stopped her. Tell me, how many of you have died before?** There were murmurs as everyone answered 'me'. Midoriko sweat dropped. She wasn't expecting this answer. **Uuum nevermind… Ah! What would you do if there were no dragonballs and everyone you cared about was subjected to the worst torture imaginable before death and not only were you the one who caused it but you wouldn't be able to do anything about it?** There was Immediate silence.

"Woah, that bad?" Chioutzu (I also forgot him but he is here now!) trembled.

**Worse. She cannot hold a grudge, she blames it ALL on herself. Now this is something you must keep absolutely secret. She had a son who meant the world and a lover who constantly criticized her. The fact that she is still able to love him after all he has done and what he was just goes to show how much she had to give. And it was all ripped away with so much blood and death that anyone would go insane. Anyone but her. No she would not destroy the universe. She would destroy herself before that happened. But that is exactly what I am worried about. She is your only hope against her enemies who are on their way here as we speak. You are all far weaker than she is. She just refuses to believe it.**

"I hate to interrupt your speech as touching as it is but she is just around the corner." Even Piccolo sounded shaken.

'How dare they, whoever "they" is. Kagome is the sweetest person I have ever met!' Goku burned with anger (ooooh step back we have an angry goku now RUUUUN!)

The sight they came to was not what they were expecting….

…

AAAND CUT!

THANK YOU FOR WAITING! I have finally finished my two chapter promise and I thank you who waited patiently (everyone) for this chapter to come out. I have gotten a request from Vampygirl402 to do another DBZ/IY crossover with one shots for pretty much all Kag/? Pairings. So my question for you viewers…Should I take her request?

REVIEW AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE FREE COOKIES! (and a Bunny) CONSTRUCLIVE CRITISIZM IS WELCOME!

(\\_ /)

(¥)


	10. Chapter 10

I ain't gonna talk. You all have waited forever for this so lets jump into it:

(oh, but from now on this will be a Goku/kag and Sess triangle. I want to keep Trunks in it)

The long awaited Silver Saiyan chapter 10-

Familiar

The Z crew was beginning to wonder if Piccolo really knew where he was going. They had been walking for hours on end and Yamcha was obviously about to blow up from the lack of activity judging by his constant twitching and sighing. Before he got himself killed, Tien decided to break the silence with some small talk.

"So what exactly was that light do you think Yamcha?" He pondered aloud. Yamcha, relieved at the attempt for conversation opened his mouth and was in mid-syllable before Piccolo intervened.

"That was a healing power. I have only ever seen Midoriko use it before when she healed her familiar- Kirara was a fire Demon who is very respected in the legends."

"But wasn't Midoriko a priestess or something?" Krillin voiced.

**Ohohohoho! Not just any priestess either! I was once the guardian of the Shikon no tama! It was the most revered and respected job a priestess could have. Ah, those were the good days.**

"But I thought you were the maker of it? Didn't you die in the process?" Yamcha said but apparently offended Midoriko in doing so.

**Oops let that slip…but Of course not! I- the great Midoriko am immortal! Mwahahahahaha! That and not all priestesses kill demons. I just had the mercy to spare Kirara because she wasn't a bad demon. Awww I miss her she was sooo cute!**

*Tien sweatdrops* " I thought that 'priestesses' were supposed to be less vain and arrogant and more mature. Maybe I was mistaken?"

**WHAT? I AM NOT VAIN OR ARROGANT! I took on this form for easy maneuverability and I'm not arrogant! Just stubborn. AND I AM MATURE I AM 178982 years old for kami's sake!**

"Old doesn't mean mature" Piccolo smirked.

**I AM NOT OLD! I AM YOUNG FOR AN IMMORTAL!**

"Then why does your back hurt so much that Gohan has to carry you?" He replied, smirk widening. Midoriko was comfortably resting in Gohan's arms, not doing any work.

**HEY I am too doing work! I have to keep Kagome's emotions at bay! I am probably doing the most work too because are you keeping her from blowing up half the universe? No? Then you can't talk mister!**

"SHUT UP!" The Prince was fed up by now by the yelling. "We're all doing work oh whoop dee-doo-now let's focus on our original purpose! Find the light source!" He yelled. Those who were being yelled (cough*krillinyamchamidorikopiccolo*) at cowered in a huddle as Vegeta stood over them breathing fire as he spoke. Those who stood off to the side did nothing to help…

And thus the silence continued as they returned to walking down the dark corridors.

"So what was that light anyway?" Tien started as they turned yet another hallway

Vegeta face-palmed, "Oh please not agai-

"What in the name of Kami is THAT!" Krillin exclaimed pointing to a monster of some kind that nobody had ever seen before. The magic had dampened and he had made a ki ball to see better. The light of the ball reached just a few feet ahead but it reflected off of the body of a very large creature. It stood at least two stories tall laying down and had mirror like black fur that shone like fire in the light. Most of it was still hidden in a silhouette. The creature stirred and shifted its powerful limbs from its resting spot. Behind it lay another silhouette, one of a young girl.

**_Who disturbs my master? Be it friend or foe, leave immediately. The master is exhausted and has seen much._**

**Ah, ZIZ it is great to see you again! Wow it's been a long time hasn't it? **Midoriko smiled in her bunny-like form. The Z fighters were all either backed up against the wall or frozen in fear.

**_Who? How do you know my name?_** The creature stood, bewildered.**_ No, Midoriko is that you?_**

**YES YOU BOZO IT'S ME!** She squeaked.

**_Wait, It is too dark. I must see if it is truly you._** The newly named ZIZ stood to it's full height and spread it's wing like structures out, touching both walls of the room. Cracks of light started appearing ad they outlined the detailed pattern of it's feathers. Like lava, the outlines spread outward and turned into fire that spread around the room in a ring. It lit the cavern with a soft light that licked off the form of ZIZ's giant form.

**_By the kami's it is you. Why are you here?_**

.

END

?

Ok I am really sorry that its so short but I have had a lot t do lately. I will try to updaye more often so please give me reviews! I have only gotten four in the past few months and I am about to go cry in a corner because noboby likes my story enough to review…. T.T


	11. Chapter 11

Herro! I am back after franticly working over the break. There is a reason I have not updated in a while though. I have been collecting my ideas and writing them so that I can try to update faster and I am also working on another story too that I plan to start after The Silver Saiyan is finished. This story is going a little slow but I am really sorry because I have been reading other peoples fanfictions for a while to try and see how the "flow" is supposed to go. I feel like my story is not as interesting because there is little detail but I do not know how to fix it. I have no idea how to get a beta writer either.

REVIEW if you have any advice on this matter.

Without further speaking… (that didn't sound right)…welcome to chapter 11 of the Silver Saiyan

The Silver Saiyan- Chapter 11: Flames of a Legendary past

Midoriko looked up grimly at the creature's shining orange eyes. A deep purple mist swirled around her small form slowly as if in a trance, but it grew faster and taller until it settled on a form and was absorbed until it took the form of a gorgeous woman. Long sleek black hair parted at the center, framing her face and trailing behind at least a meter long. She wore ancient looking armor and carried a sword with a strange aura surrounding it. There was also a mark on her forehead that had four ovals in compass order (pointing North, South, East, West)

Not many saw it but Piccolo's face lit up like a Christmas light, except purple. But those who did decided that now was not the time or place, lest they wanted to die a VERY painful death. (me: EVIL CAT SMILE -w- ok back to the drama)

"ZIZ." Midoriko's voice echoed throughout the chamber. (yes she can talk now she is in human form) The beast quickly kneeled before the priestess.

"Rise." He did "The last time I heard of you was years ago. It was said that you were poisoned and died from HIS miasma?" She tilted her head and furrowed her brow in puzzlement.

"Hey, Who is this 'his' person?" Krillin's comment went unnoticed.

**Indeed. I survived and went into hiding in this mountain. I survived for as long as possible but the miasma was still in my system. In fact, I was almost at my limit when the master stumbled in to my cave and somehow healed me with a power much like yours. Is she also?**

"Helloooo? Can anyone hear me?" Krillin pouted. "Shh! Not now" Yamcha was sweating. The idea that something existed that could have almost killed this creature that was so much more powerful than him…he didn't even want to think about it.

"Yes. You do remember the story of the spider's demise correct?" Midoriko flinched with her own statement.

"HELLO! We have no idea what this SPIDER is!" Krillen shouted, angry that he was being ignored. Midoriko flinched again. ZIZ turned toward the little Z fighter.

**Maybe they should know. After all, they are now wrapped up in this too. Well, Briefly put, The Master accidently wished on the jewel with every ounce of her soul and somehow sent those who were in the battles soul's all over the galaxy. But what does this have to-….NO!** ZIZ paused suddenly before roaring the last part. **They can't have found her! Tell me they are still unaware! **He stepped back but was careful to not step on the person behind him. Midoriko said nothing as she just looked down in despair. It was then that the form behind ZIZ began to stir as it slowly stretched and woke itself. Everyone froze as she stood up and said something no one understood. She tensed up at the sight of the cavern but relaxed as she saw the Z crew and again spoke in the ancient Japanese.

"She said that she feels an evil aura coming in about six hundred lightyears away, but at the speed they are traveling at it will only be a year before they get here. Give or take the time they use otherwise." Goku translated. Everyone looked very surprised at him but he showed no reaction but concern for Kagome. Midoriko cracked a grin.

**Well then, better get started training! **Mido said, suddenly back in her cute rabbit form.

"But, where do we train?" (that is the question :3) Midoriko froze. Everyone looked to her for an answer.

She slowly turned around with an evil smile stretching across her face. She definitely had something planned in that evil little rabbit brain of hers. She telepathically chuckled slowly as everyone sweated bullets before standing up with a cute smile and answering-

**I DUNNO! **

Suddenly, all anyone could see was feet in the air (even ZIZ's!) and Kagome totally clueless as to what was going on. (que- question marks fill screen)

"Hey wait. Why did ZIZ call Kagome Master?"

Aaaaaand feet are back in the air.

…..SPACESHIIIIP…

I have had ENOUGH of this crap. I could put up with Koshipp's boredom for about a week before I snapped but combine both His antics, work, and trying to keep Kannura a secret. I sat in the captains seat to massage my temples to try and get rid of the migrane that was sure to come in seconds. I am so done with this…donedonedonedonedonedonedoned-

"HEY HEYHEYHEYHEY! MORIOMARU" The little runt screamed in my ear. I had made the mistake of giving him chocolate to try to keep him quiet for a while….BIG mistake.

"WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET THERE I WANNA SEEEEEEE-gck!" I had him in a chokehold and gave the worst I-am-not-gonna-take-this-crap-and-if-you-do-that-one-more-time-i-will-not-hesitate-to-kill-you-look. Apparently it worked because he shut up then and there and went limp and….aww crud.

(NOW GOING TO SPEAK FROM KOSHIPPS PERTHPECTIVE! Sorry I has one too many chololatededed….Chocolathessa…CHOCOLADET!)

SHEESH he didn't have to get mad enough to STRANGLE me! I mean, I know I can be annoying but I never knew I could torture him THAT much? I'll be sure to bother him more often then! I thought as I grinned, walking through the corridors to Aniki's room. I entered quietly so as not to alert anyone else to my presence. I knew that because of being cooped in the ship he was getting more lashings than ever because of Moriomaru's short fuse.

"Aniki? Are you awake?" I said to the bloody lump on the floor. He grunted and in response I helped him up to his feet. His hair was so stained that you could not tell of its original color. I winced when I saw how deep the cuts were this time and smiled painfully as I whispered.

"Lets get you down to the medical wing" Please, Mama, wherever you are…Get strong so that you can help us…

YAAA! Dundundun! Ok I am finished with this chapter at last! Ok so I am indeed losing my motivation for my chapters so pleeeeeeez review because ya kno- it is reviews that make me update faster ^^ oh, and Happy New YEAR!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello PEPLZ! I AM BACK FROM THE DEEEAD MWAHAHAAAAA! I know It has been forever since I have written and I am really sorry for that! I...have no excuse really...I am a pathetic author...BUTANYWAY! I OWE A HUUUUGE thank you to mah bud LIKE A BOSS for Giving me the motivation to keep on writing this! I actually re-read this from the beginning a whiiiile ago and was extremely close to the decision to chuck it because really, this is one of the worst stories I have ever written (in the context that it goes REEEALLY FAST without much detail.) so I am gonna stop talking now and since you know the rest, HERE IS THE 12th CHAPTER OF THE SILVER SAIYAN! Enjoy ;)

Chapter 12: Of Crushes and Perverts and Fast learning (yeah we all know where this is going...)

(OH and this is six months into the future)

"But Bulma-"

"No buts from you missy, there will be no training until you have this down memorized back and forth and if your brain melts in the process I don't care, you will learn trigonometry if it is the last thing you do!" Bulma fumed. In the six months in which time has been skipped, Kagome had gotten pretty decent in her japanese studies, but as soon as Bulma learned that her skills in math were far less than satisfactory, she took it upon herself to drill all common math into her. Obviously, it was not going so well =.=. Kagome had proved to be...a challenging student.

"I no understand why math is important! It no useful in fight with enemy!" Kagome pouted as her tail flicked frustration. It's silver tone reflecting the room's lighting.

"UUGH Kagome. It's DON'T not NO. AND math is important in everyday life! You will need it to have a good job and future!"

"I no want good job or future! I want train for enemy! Besides, I can live without big city like Goku." She said with a huff. '_why wont she just listen! it's like she will only respond to Goku...no, no way...oh this is gonna be good' _Bulmas expression went to one of frustration to one of mischeif. Kagome saw her sudden change of attitude and from what she knew of Bulma, this was not a good sign '_what she thinking?' _She questioned herself.

"Don't you mean you could live without the big city...with him?" Kagome immediately flushed a glowing crimson in a silent confirmation before she shook her head in denial.

"IIE! Watashi-""japanese please" Bulma smirked in victory. "I mean, NO I NO LIKE GOKU!" She continued blushing. "Who said anything about Goku? or liking anyone?" Bulma teased. She had Kagome pinned and cornered but before she could embarrass the miko anymore, said man walked in, still sweaty from his training.

"Uuum sorry to interrupt but I have to take Kagome to the lookout to train now." Goku stated with his signature head scratch."huh? Kagome, are you sick? Why is your face all red?" this was enough to make Kagome nearly faint in embarrassment when Bulma snickered and whispered to Kagome "I won't forget this...we will talk about this later." The dispersal of the topic calmed Kagome down and her color returned to normal. "Surelet'sgoSayounaraBulma!" she pulled Goku out the door in a rush. Bulma cackled when the two were out of range. "Please tell me you got all that?" She told an unknown person. "Eeeeheheheee, well I didn't get all of it, but I got a REALLY nice looking part" Master Roshi stated as he looked at a videocamera with blood running from his nose. "PERVERT! *smack!* Did you at least get the audio?!""uuuh, no." another smack resounded throughout the kame house as Roshi got a matching handprint on his other cheek as well. "Krillin, please tell me you got that?" She put her hands up to her temples.

"Oh you bet I did" Krillin held up his video camera. "audio and all!" Bulma squealed. "oh there will be matchmaking done tonight. It may just be a childish crush now but when I am done..." She rubbed her hands together in an evil-plotting-and-matching-friends kind of way as Krillin's expression matched hers.

(theyreofftoseethefighters,thezfightersthatarenottraining! Meanwhileatthelookout-)

"So what we work on today? Speed? Meditation?" Kagome excitedly awaited her instruction from Midoriko.

**Well, actually I was planning on taking a beach day off...but if you insist, naw i am still going to that beach day with ZIZ. Train with Goku.** After saying which, Midoriko promptly teleported away, leaving Kagome with a deadpan as Goku walked up behind her.

"Where'd Midoriko go?" He looked around in confusion. Kagome turned to him and sighed

"She want me to train with you today. So, what we work on?" She asked boredly. Goku immediately brightened up with the knowledge that he had a training partner for the day.

"REALLY!? You're gonna spar with me!? This is great! Thank you Midoriko!" He bounced around with childish glee. "c'mon I wanna show you a place. We can train there for a year but here it will only be a day! Let's go!" He pulled Kagome along and practically buzzed with excitement the whole way until they came to a fancy looking white door.

"Here we are! Let's go!" He hurriedly opened the door but Kagome was quick to stop him.

"NO!...I mean, I rather stay here...what happen if you need later on? you only allow two times correct? No today...Today we train in heavy room you talk about often, ok?" Goku's expression turned from one of confusion to one of understanding and excitement as he realized she was referring to the gravity chamber and he hastened to pull her to him to teleport back to Bulmas. When Kagome was pulled to his chest, she was surprised at first to have been jerked around so fast, but when she realized how close they were, and how he was hugging her close, she lit up like lights on christmas. She was still blushing from the close contact as she was dragged to a sphere room with a control panel, and their training began...

...MEANWHILE...

"SEE I told you she likes him!" Bulma stood up in a mini celebration as Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Midoriko, Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha, and Master Roshi stood around the computer screen in shock at the tape.

"This is ridiculous, Kakkarot doesn't need some woman to distract him from training."

"On the contrary, actually. Notice how he is much more energetic when she is around and tends to get things done faster. He may act more childish to you, but in a way, I think he is trying to impress her." Piccolo counteracted.

"Yeah, I like her way better than mom! She not only helps me with homework, but she also reads to me in bed like a real mother would and doesn't panic over every little thing! She also talks to me like a friend and doesnt yell really unless she is concerned. I wish she was my mom..." Gohan said in a daze. Everyone looked stricken. Nobody had dared talk about chi chi for fear of the child or his father slipping into another depression like they both had for the first two months of chichi's leave. They had already talked to the ox king and even he was amazed at his daughter's insensitivity. But just hearing him talk about her with such scorn...was almost unthinkable.

"Do you think she would want to be my mom?" He asked them.

"Awww, honey she would love you as a son. You should ask her, mebby it would speed up the process." Bulma said slyly.

"What process?" Gohan asked with innocence. Just about everyone either blushed or stuttered.

"Nothing, nothing, forget I said anything." Bulma coughed. "But you have to agree that she would make a much better wife for Goku than Chichi ever did." Everyone nodded. "...Then it's settled! Everyone who is in for operation: Get Goku and Kagome To Go Out- let's go get em! she raised her fist in a gesture of determination.

... ...

With a loud yell, Goku and Kagome collided fists and both were pushed back by the force of the aftershock. They were sweaty from the effort to stay upright in the 100g level, or at least, Kagome was.

"That..-..enough..-..today-" Kagome gasped and wheezed for air. Again with Goku's signature head scratch.

"sorry, I guess I overdid it today huh?" He waited for her response nervously. Once she caught her breath, she replied.

"no, I fine. But I really hungry!" She whined. Goku laughed.

"cmon, Let's head back to my house and I will catch something for dinner!" He said, this time waiting as if asking permission to take her.

"I no know." she answered with a teasing undertone. "Is there fish?" He smiled.

"Anything you ask is yours...Kagome" Usually he said it with a high and eager pitch, but this...well, she could learn to get used to this. She smiled.

"Lead the way, Monkey boy."

...

Meanwhile on the ship six months away...

FINALLY some peace and quiet! I had drugged Koshipp with a three month sedative that should keep him out of my hair for now..."Well now that the little brat is out of my hair...Where were we?" He gazed at Kannura's figure on the screen.

(FIN)

...

OK so I know I kinda skipped alot with the six months but was it interesting? This is my first chapter with romance...am I going too fast again? PLZ I NEED REVIEWS TO TELL ME THIS STUFF!


	13. AN BETA READING HELP PLZ

A.n. This chapter is a notice to any** BETA READERS** out there. I am looking for one who is willing to help me with this story. I want help! and advice. I am hoping to get one that either can aid in **lengthening chapters**, grammar, **Fight scenes**, **Clean romance**, and progressing the story. If anyone knows of a beta who is willing or if YOU are a willing Beta, PLEEEASE HELP!

Oh and I forgot to mention, I AM ALSO UP FOR BETA READING i can beta read just about anything I know the plotline to. CHECK OUT MY BETA PROFILE XD


End file.
